


Line Dancing Leads to Lewd Behavior

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Coda, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, First Kiss, First Time, Hook-Up, Jock Straps, Kinda, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: What I imagine happened, or could have happened, after that adorable Dancing scene in the Pilot.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 21
Kudos: 519
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	Line Dancing Leads to Lewd Behavior

When Carlos asked TK to dance he’d smiled and went along with it. Line dancing wasn’t really his thing, but when a hot cop with a smile that makes you wanna fall to your knees asks you to dance after you just got your heart broken, you don’t say no.

So that how he’s out on the floor, trying to follow along with the line, but his eyes keep straying to Carlos. Carlos’ smile, pearly white and blinding and aimed at him. Carlos’ eyes, alight with pleasure and a hint of mischief. Carlos’ pecs and shoulders where they leave indents in his shirt that make TK want to just Bite.

It’s dizzying.

Carlos shimmies along to the music, a wolfish smile on his lips, eyes dark even in the light of so many lanterns overhead. They dance a while longer, the only line left in the dance the impressive one running down the length of Carlos’ thigh as he presses up against TK from behind. A shudder leaves him, followed by another as lips press against his neck, feather soft, not tentative, just exploring. Testing the waters.

TK knows it’s early to be thinking about another man after his boyfriend, the one he wanted to marry for fuck’s sake, just left him not that long ago. Then again, what are rebounds for…

So he dives in.

Turning he meets Carlos’ eyes, flicking down to the man’s bulge before smirking. He makes a motion with his eyes, tries to indicate they could head to the bathroom, except he doesn’t actually know where it is. It doesn’t matter though because a hand is around his wrist and he’s nearly dragged off the dance floor and down a darkened hallway. Carlos pushes open the door, and TK only has a moment to notice the little cowboy in the place where the Men’s room sign usually is, before he’s being pressed against the wall and kissed.

“Fuck...” he breathes, fingers reaching up to touch, skimming over hard muscle and gripping at Carlos’ back. The definition is amazing, but that doesn’t even compare to the way Carlos kisses, passionate and tender and still so fast. Not like he wants it to be over, but like he can’t get enough, and after months of a boyfriend that, looking back, clearly wasn’t as interested in him as he was in them, the attention feels amazing.

So he lets Carlos lead, lets his tongue slide past his lips, lets those strong hands grip at his ass, let’s himself be manhandled until he’s pressed face first against the stall door. And when did they stumble into a stall, he can’t remember. It’s all a blur but then Carlos is working his pants down to expose his jockstrap framed ass and TK starts to get a bit nervous. He was all here for making out and maybe even trading blowjobs but he’s not sure he wants anal in the bathroom of a cowboy bar.

Then he feels Carlos’ hands spreading his cheeks and that same tongue slipping between them and any objections he has fall away.

“Been thinking about this since I saw you out on the dance floor. Honestly, maybe even before I asked you to dance.” The words float up, Carlos voice a little huskier now, before he’s diving back in. TK’s eyes roll back in his head and he tries to move to shove his hand down his pants but realizes he can’t.

Carlos has both his hands pinned behind his back. The thought of handcuffs flash in his mind at the same time Carlos does this thing with his tongue that makes TK’s hole actually fucking flutter and he nearly trips as his knees shake. TK loves getting ate out, and maybe that should have been a clue he and his last boyfriend weren’t meant to be considering the other man hated doing it. But Carlos, Carlos is treating him like he’s a four course meal.

“Fucking… Shit!” TK's thighs tremble as he feels that tongue working him over faster now. Carlos is skilled, of that there’s no doubt. It laves over his hole in broad strokes, flattening out to lick over its entirety before curling to poke and prod. It’s filthy and wonderful and driving him insane. When his tongue finally breaches him for real, is inside of TK, he makes a pitiful noise as he cums in his pants. The assault doesn’t stop until his shuddering is nearly done and he hears a laugh at the same time as a hard swat on his ass startles him.

“You really came just from that?” Carlos is teasing him, and TK should be embarrassed but he’s really not. Not when this hunk just made him cum with only his tongue. Fuck he already wants to ride that gorgeous face again. It’s that smile, it does things to him almost as much as that blasted tongue.

TK tries to move, but Carlos is still holding his arms tight. “I… Uh, I want, you.. You need to get off too,” he says, stumbling over his words in his post orgasmic haze.

“You don’t have to, you look pretty fucked out.” Carlos chuckles at that, leaning in and kissing him.

“I want to. Please?”

“Alright, on your knees pretty boy.”

TK has never in his life followed an order so fast, dropping like a rock the moment Carlos lets go of him. He turns around and looks up at Carlos who still has that broad smile plastered on his face looking back at him. Carlos undoes his belt buckle and for some reason TK can’t explain he keeps his hands behind his back. His eyes trail down the man’s body before watching Carlos pull himself out and that cliché of “everything’s bigger in Texas” really didn’t need to be true here, but TK can’t say he’s complaining either.

“Say ah” Carlos jokes, giving TK just a moment to comply before he’s feeding his cock into that pretty mouth. TK latches on, sucking at the head, letting his tongue try to match Carlos’ own earlier enthusiasm. He bobs his head, taking more and more of his cock before he just almost gags and pulls off. Before Carlos can do really even notice though TK is going back down, intent on taking all of it. He’s never been a quitter and he isn’t starting today.

“Wow!” Carlos takes a shaky breath, one hand running through TK’s hair as the man engulfs him almost entirely. TK is staring up at him, eyes imploring, and Carlos takes the cue, pressing in deeper until he's all the way down TK’s throat, the man’s head pressed back against the wall. Fingers come down to ghost over TK’s cheek, brushing his knuckles over where those cheeks are hollowed around his length. When ti seems TK can take it, Carlos pulls out, before pressing back in, setting a steady rhythm fucking TK’s throat as he stays up against the wall.

A mix of drool and pre-cum leak down TK’s chin as he makes those awful sounds he’s usually only used to hearing in porn, not coming from his own throat. But he can’t say he minds when he watches those hips thrust forward, feels that cock stretching his throat until his eyes water and he he has to quickly take a breath when Carlos pulls back. He’s only got a short reprieve each time, he can tell the man is close, speeding up with every thrust. His head knocks against the wall again but he doesn’t care, his own cock feels like it might valiantly stir again in his jeans, but he pays it no mind, just content on letting Carlos fuck his throat raw.

There’s a tug on his hair and then hands holding his face steady as Carlos really fucks him good, holds his cock down his throat long enough that TK can barely breath, tries to swallow down the cum flooding him and not choke. As Carlos pulls out the last dregs of his orgasm coat TK’s tongue in salty goodness and he sticks his tongue out, lapping at the tip to get every last drop, showing it off a bit before swallowing it.

“Eager aren’t you?” Carlos asks, grinning as he puts himself away again, looking way less disheveled than TK feels. Only the slight tremor in his hands gives away how affected he was.

TK smirks, even if he feels a bit lightheaded from the rush of it all, he’s still confident he just gave Carlos a mind-blowing orgasm. When the other man pulls him up and kisses him, hard and greedy, like he wants to steal back the cum he’d just fed him, TK kisses back. He’s still leaning in when Carlos pulls away, giving him one last peck before moving to the door.

“Better get back, people will be wondering where we got off to.”

“Oh, I’m sure they already have their suspicions,” TK answers, biting his lip as he stares at what might be the most handsome man he’s ever met.

Carlos gives another dazzling smile. “They might be, better giddy up cowboy.”

They head out, glad to see the others are still dancing or drinking the night away, paying them no heed. A song comes on singing about “Save a horse, ride a cowboy,” and TK stares at Carlos, wondering if he needs to buy a cowboy hat to get in on that kind of action.


End file.
